My life as a State
by Whinfull
Summary: Ever wonder what life was for a state? Well, follow me and you'll see.  *Personification for States*
1. Knowing

As I walked in the snow, thinking about what's Indiana doing, my friend Kila comes up.

"Hi!" She says.

"Hi, Kila, what's up?"

"Umm, is it ok if i ask a personal question?" She looks down, embarrassed.

"I guess. What is it?"

"What's your name?"

My Name...? But...

Laughing, I answer: "C'mon, Kila. You know my name."

"YOUR REAL NAME, SAMUEL" She said loudly.

I stopped laughing, and look her dead in the eyes.

"...You know?"

"Please don't lie to me Samuel!" A tear goes down her eye.

"...Ok, I won't lie to you." "...My real name is Ohio" I say while wiping the tear from her face.

She smiles. "Like the state?"

I shake my head. "No..." I pull down my glove and show her the back of my right hand. "I AM Ohio."


	2. Rememberance

As Kila saw the seal on my right hand, she stood back in disbelieve.

I put my hand back in my glove. "C'mon, There's others states with me."

I guide Kila to a bench, and see Michigan nearby.

"Michelle, come here!" She hears me and starts to walk over to us.

"*Humph* What do you want, Samuel?"

_. . ._

_OH yea that's right. I didn't give you guys any picture of us._

_Well, currently, i'm a "White" person, so to speak._

_I about 5'10 and have a slightly bigger whitish-blue winter coat on _

_My Personality is nice, but fun. I like challenges! _

_Then there's Michelle(Michigan) _

_She is an African-American. _

_About 5'7 and wearing an open white winter coat with brown stripes. Under it is a small t-shirt._

_She is mostly stuck up, but if you get to know her, she's pretty nice._

_And with us is Kila, a nice Indian-American._

_5'4, wearing a pink sweater._

_She is very emotional sometimes._

_Well, back to the conversation._

I look down."Michelle, she knows..."

Kila says quietly."Yes, I know that this is Ohio, Michelle."

Michigan was furious."Wha-! Ohio! Did you tell her!"

I look up scared as Michigan almost punched me in my face.

"Whoa! N-n-n-n-no! I don't know how, Michelle!"

"Umm... you're Michigan, right?"

Michigan stared at her. 'Yea, so?"

"C-C-Can I see your seal?"

"*Humph* Fine." Michigan pulls out her right hand from her pocket and showed it to Kila.


	3. Leaving

Yo! Just an update of this series. Have any questions, just place them in the review or pm me.

-Whinfull

* * *

><p>Kila sat back in shock. "Amazing! But I still have one question."<p>

Michigan put her hands back into her pocket. "Yea?"

"Well….how is this possible?" Her question surprised them.

"Well…"I said. "We don't…really know. It just sort of happened…"

"D.C. told us not to talk about it." Michigan said with a blank (Almost robotic) stare in her eyes.

"He also told us not to question his actions…" I say while looking down.

…

I look down at my glove. _Not already!_

I look at Michigan, and she nods her head at me.

I get up from the bench. "Sorry Kila, but we have to go."

"Ok, I'll wait for you." She says happily.

"Don't tell ANYONE of this!" Michigan said while picking up Kila.

"*sigh* C'mon, Michigan." I touch the ground and wait for her.

She puts down Kila and walk towards me, touching my hand.

Kila stares in amazement while seeing me and MI sink into the ground.

* * *

><p>That's how D.C. Shows them how to go anywhere they want, in the U.S<p>

Well, please review! Thanks for reading!

-Whinfull


	4. Gathering

'Well, here we are again, following our 2 states go…somewhere. But let's go see what's Alaska up to, shall we?'

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind, Alaska?" Montana asked. She always knows if something's wrong.<p>

"Hawaii…." I respond. She already knows about how I feel about Hawaii.

"Well, if it helps, me and some of the other girls (other girls being California, Nevada, and New Mexico) are going to Vegas. _Hawaii_ might be their!"

With that getting my attention, I look at Montana and smile. She smiles back and takes my hand.

"C'mon! Let's go meet up with them" She sprints forward, dragging me along.

"HEY!"

(Meanwhile)

"*Sigh* Hurry the F*ck up, Montana!" California said while looking at her watch. "It's almost midnight!"

"M-m-maybe she wanted to bring Alaska along.." Hawaii said in a low voice. She never really had a speaking voice.

"Why would she want to bring him? He's WAY to quiet for my standards" Nevada said while fixing her hair.

"He IS kinda weird, but I bet Hawaii wouldn't mind." New Mexico said while smiling towards Hawaii. "You know you want that, Hawaii"

Hawaii blushed as Alaska's image popped in her head. '_Hey, Hawaii! Wanna go get something to eat? No? Well, that's ok. See ya later!_

Just at that moment, Montana and I came.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that you bailed on us, Montana." California said with relief.

"Hey I thought that we were going to use our Human names!" Montana said with concern.

"Oh yea, that's right. Well, mine is going to be R—

* * *

><p>'Who is it going to be? Find out NEXT CHAPTER!<p> 


	5. Jealousy and Meeting

Well, sorry if I took a while. I kinda got sidetracked with other stuff.

Here's the Chapter

* * *

><p>"Chloe. Yep, that's it, Chloe." Calif-(I mean) Chloe said with a satisfied look on her face.<p>

"Well, mine is going to be Gabe." New Mexico said with a twirl.

"Why?" Said Nevada. '_That was gonna be MY name!' _

"Because it just is, Emmy." Gabe said while putting her hand on NM (Which is now emmy, I guess)

"What! I never said that I-

"Guys!" Alaska said. All the girls looked at him, angered.

"I-I-I mean girls! GIRLS! GGGIIIIIRRRRRLLLLSSSS" All the girls (except Hawaii and Montana of course) started striking him viciously.

"*Sigh* There they go again" Montana said while Hawaii lightly laughed. Montana looked at Hawaii.

'_What's so special about you! What do you have that I don't!  
><em>

Well, let's go see what's Ohio and Michigan doing around now. Shall we?

"WHAT, to you two so long to arrive?" DC said.

"Well, sorry, jeez." Michigan said while taking of her coat and putting on an shirt.

"Don't waste any time. Into the meeting room." DC said with an impatient tone of voice.

[Everything with DC meant business. Even the smallest things like a BAG OF POTATO CHIPS.(But that's a story for another day) With that in mind, you always have to act professional around him. I heard that if you get very close to him, he seems to have a sense of humor. But for all that I've heard, those are just rumors.]

DC opened the door and Ohio and Michigan saw…..

* * *

><p>(CLIFF HANGER)<p> 


	6. Laughter and Friends

Getting back to the Original story!

* * *

><p>"Sista!" U.P (Upper Peninsula) said while running to her big sister and giving her legs a hug.<p>

"Haha. What, you missed me?" Michigan said while knelling to hug her little sis.

"What, none for me?" I said while extending his arms out. U.P just looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"C'mon you three, GET in your seats." D.C said while sitting in his chair. Once we got sat, D.C started to talk about some random crap about government and stuff, I don't know. I was thinking more about U.P. NOT IN A WEIRD WAY! Just, on how much she has grown in the few years that I have known her.

'_She wears a blue and black dress, now. She keeps her hair in a pigtail, instead of all wild like she use to. And she even has her own chair her at the meeting. (Even though MI can out-rule her, saying that her say is final.) Before she just had to either wait outside or sit in MI's lap. She's growing up._

"….Right Ohio? ….Ohio? OHIO!

I flip from my seat onto the ground. "Ow…..What?" There was a pause and everyone started laughing. (Except of course, D.C) "Ohio, I expect a 5 page paper explaining why you didn't pay attention during the meeting."

'_Man…..that's some bullsh*t.' _ I lay my head on the ground and close my eyes.

Let's check on some else, shall we?

(30 minutes earlier)

"…When do you think D.C is gonna let us do something FUN?" I said while jumping up and down.

Florida was with her usual group of friends; South Carolina: A small, shy woman, who always asks her brother, North Carolina, for permission to do almost everything; Georgia: A 'round' woman, to say. Georgia and Florida have been the best of friends ever since she was a territory. Then there's Alabama: A teenage girl with too much spunk for her own good; Louisiana: A slim woman who's fun to play with. She and Georgia usually get into cooking contest to see who can cook better. They're always going at it; and last is Mississippi: A silent man who barely talks unless needed to. He does most of the work around the group.

* * *

><p>Ran out of ideas -_-'Sorry!<p> 


	7. Offbranch Sorry '

Note: To GrassBlade-Chan and others, i have been doing alot of other stuff, recently, and haven't got around to update, i'm sorry! I also focused on "something else";) You'll know soon.

And again, i'm sorry.

-Whinfull

* * *

><p>"Well, maybe mister D.C is busy…" South C. said while looking down.<p>

"Like he'd want to hang out with you, anyway…." Alabama said.

"Hey!" She had the nerve! Why did she have to talk to everyone like that!

"C'mon girls, stop that!" Georgia said while walking over to where we were sitting. "Now try this."

Next thing I know, Georgia shoves a spoon of….something in my mouth. It tastes really good!

"This is really good, Georgia! What is this?" I still have that wonderful taste in my mouth!

"It's a secret. The rest of y'all want any?" Georgia said while looking at the other 2.

"I'm fine, thank you." Alabama said while looking the other way.

"I would like some, Miss Georgia" South C. raised her hand. "…If that's ok…"

"Sure it is, Hun! Here!" Georgia scooped more of the weird pinkish food from her pot and shoved the spoon into South C.'s mouth.

"Mmm…This is wonderful, Miss Georgia!" South C. said while enjoying the flavor.

"Thanks Hun!"

Out of nowhere, Mississippi came from across the corner.

"Mississippi? Is something up?" Everyone stared at him

With a blank expression, he said: "Meeting…30 minutes…..D.C"

"Louisiana must already be gone…"

_**. . .**_

What does D.C want?...


End file.
